The present invention relates to a bag filler apparatus for use in conjunction with bags or other flexible containers adapted to contain a granular or powdered product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bag filler apparatus including a fill chute adapter providing for essentially dust free operation.
While there are several bag filler apparatus which have been developed as is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,310 to Lepisto and 4,387,749 to Donisi, there are two major problems with existing bag filler apparatus which are used with granular or powdered products, particularly in the food industry. The first of these problems is one of cleanliness. When bagging such products as powdered dairy foods, a large amount of dust or granular particulate is emitted into the ambient air, which creates a health problem for both the workers who breath in the air and the granular food product which is being bagged. Oftentimes, the dust is so bad that workers are required to wear filter masks in an effort to filter out the particulate. In addition, a fine layer of dust collects on any exposed surfaces of the machinery or the building wherein the apparatus is contained. This layer of dust is very conducive to the growth of bacteria or the like which can cause contamination of the food product being bagged.
Some filler apparatus have attempted to solve this problem by the creation of a suction force proximate the discharge point into the bag. However, in addition to other differences and problems the suction force is constantly present so that room air is being drawn. Also, the suction is not utilized to hold the bag at the discharge point thereby freeing the operator for other tasks during the fill operation. Further, most of these devices are not efficient in providing dust free operation.
Another major concern or problem is yield. Many bag filler apparatus are not very accurate. While to the consumer this might not appear to be significant, nevertheless to the food producer who bags thousands of pounds of food product a day, this inaccuracy can reduce the profitability and yield of the operation. In addition, the dust which escapes during the filling process can after an extended period of time also impact the overall efficiency of the operation.
Also related to the problem of yield is that the bag fill rate of many bag filler apparatus is slow thereby severely limiting the overall output per given period of time.
Additionally, many bag filler apparatus are not easy to operate requiring a skilled operator and careful attention to the actual operations.
Yet another problem with many existing filler apparatus is that they do not provide a totally self-contained system, thereby requiring that various elements or parts of the filler apparatus be spread throughout the building, thereby further complicating matters and requiring substantial space which is another drawback with any filler apparatus.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with currently available bag filler apparatus.